Kimera
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [Monster!Reader/Eren] Monstruos. Son aquellos que impiden nuestro sueño y hacen florecer nuestro miedo. "-Nosotros nunca dormimos, ¿verdad Eren?" Los monstruos nunca duermen. Y eso es, precisamente, lo que más tememos de ellos."-Los monstruos también tienen derecho a reproducirse, ¿no? Más si es con el ser amado…" [ADV: Gore, Leve Yaoi]


**0**

 _ **Monstruos.**_

 _ **Son aquellos que impiden nuestro sueño y hacen florecer nuestro miedo.**_

 _-_ _ **Reader**_ _, ¿es que no quieres dormir?_

 _La muchacha ni siquiera alzó la vista ante el llamado del intercomunicador entre aquella sala, donde se encontraba encerrada desde hacía más de una semana, y sus observadores._

 _-No._

 _-¿No tienes sueño?-continuó. Todos a su alrededor se encontraban adormecidos. Él no era la excepción-Llevas... Llevas tanto sin dormir..._

 _Por primera vez en aquel tiempo de encierro, sus ojos endemoniados acapararon la cámara que la seguía desde entonces. O más bien, desde siempre..._

 _-No-inexplicablemente, hizo una larga pausa que causó furor en ellos (o al menos en los que se encontraban un tanto despiertos). Cansados de esperar porque durmiera-. Nosotros…._

 _ **-Nosotros nunca dormimos, ¿verdad Eren?-**_

 _ **Los monstruos nunca duermen.**_

 _ **Y eso es, precisamente, lo que más tememos de ellos.**_

 **1**

La inexplicable sonrisa de Eren se apegó igualmente al ya anciano psicólogo. Al cual lo habían obligado a asistir…

-Me alegro que estés tan feliz y relajado, Eren-carraspeó, borrando ambas sonrisas-. Pero sabes que lo que has hecho no es motivo de risa, ¿no?

El joven solo rodó sus ojos hasta hacerlos desaparecer del plano del doctor que, inmediatamente resopló, como él.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Te había hecho algo?-silencio-. Quizá… ¿salías con ella y esta te dejó o algo parecido? ¿Fue eso? Cómo decís los jóvenes… ¿Te puso los cuernos?-ojos verdosos comenzaron a achicarse con cada pregunta innecesaria y/o subjetiva-Vamos, Eren. Si no hablas, evidentemente no podré ayudarte.

-¿¡Ayudarme!?-cacareó, riendo como un lunático hasta suspirar, dejando así de sonreír-Usted no puede ayudarme…

El adulto ofreció ante sus ojos unas acciones similares, esta vez sin risas de por medio; cruzó las piernas y obtuvo un semblante más bien gracioso, y no serio, como realmente quería aparentar.

-¿Ya tuviste problemas así en el pasado?

-…No-bufó de nuevo, incómodo en el asiento de felpa al que le había invitado a tumbarse.

Ahora se arrepentía de haberle hecho caso.

-Bueno-el varón rebuscó poco entre los archivos que tenía sobre las rodillas curvadas-, según tu profesora…

-¡Ella no sabe una mierda!

-Eren… Creo que ella sabe más de ti que tú-le señaló-de ti mismo…

-¡No es verdad!-se dignó a responder el otro de inmediato, quedando prematuramente intimidado por la mirada penetrante del doctor que, sin venir a cuento, le recordó a la de su propio padre cuando le hacía ver la televisión con él.

El doctor regresó a murmurar cosas inteligibles, para después extraer delante su boca pulgar e índice que habían estado cubriéndola hasta ahora.

-... Si no colaboras sabes que-Eren rezó porque no volviera a decir las mismas palabras absurdas que otros habían prometido y roto en un mismo instante-no podré… Ni yo, ni nadie… Ayudarte, cariño…

-¿¡Ayudar-!?-se abalanzó contra el anciano, interrumpiendo sus propios vocablos, agarrando su camisa hasta pegarlo completamente a su faz furiosa-¿¡Ayudarme, cabrón!? ¡Vamos! Pues… ¡Dime tú como narices quieres ayudarme! ¿¡CÓMO!? ¡Vamos! ¡RESPONDE!

El hombre tartamudeaba impasiblemente ante los movimientos, bruscos e imprecisos, de Eren hacia él.

Varios sanitarios del lugar acudieron en su ayuda milagrosamente. Arrastrando, casi por la fuerza (por la poca cooperación del muchacho) todos aquellos gritos y chillidos hacia la calle del hospital.

Él se quedó allí, sujetando su cuello, algo rojizo. No pensando en nada que no fuera el comportamiento errático de Eren Jaeger.

…

Ambos hombres lanzaron al joven con rapidez a través de la puerta de emergencia (Evidentemente no querían montar un escándalo en el pacifico lugar donde trabajaban).

-¡Cabrones!-soltó, antes de que estos vetaran para siempre su entrada allí. Para continuar (segundos después de un claro silencio) una serie de malas palabras que ni él mismo oía. Pues había colocado dos nuevos auriculares en sus orejas. Impidiendo así la entrada a cualquier sonido que, sin lugar a dudas, despreciaría.

" _Vamos, Eren. Si no hablas, evidentemente no podré ayudarte."_

Las palabras del psicólogo regresaron, poniendo al chico de peor humor. Algo que le llevó a patear cierto edificio que, debido al impacto propinado, le hizo retroceder de mala manera, chocando contra un vehículo allí aparcado.

Suspiró. Palpó su cabello castaño; despeinándolo sin un mal resultado, murmurando contra la obra escolar que se había visto involucrado a hacer a pesar de estar completamente en contra de ella (supongo que muchos de los que callaron entonces opinaban igual que él).

-Maldita obra-vociferó, cada vez más alto-¡Maldita obra! ¡Maldita Mina! La asquerosa de Mina… Papá... ¡Papá! ¡MALDITO SEAS EL MUNDO!

 **[…]**

Interminables personajes recorrían involuntariamente los pasillos de la central. Subterránea; blanquecina aun ahora con luz apagada.

Los guardias suficientes cargaban sin dificultad a aquellos que hibernaban dentro de grandes sacos, al parecer cosidos a mano por alguno de los integrantes que Auruo poseía a su alcance.

Sonreía desde la entrada al ver a todo inocente llevado al interior de la pesadilla a la que nunca quiso introducirse.

A él solo le importaba el dinero que con ello pudiese lograr a conseguir. Y pensar en esa suma le hacía enorgullecerse inclusive más de su trabajo.

 **1.1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que logró escapar de su boca fruncida, al ver, sorprendido, como diversos personajes registraban deliberadamente aquel que era su hogar-Pero… ¿¡Pero que narices hacéis en mi casa!?-intentó caminar hasta ellos, pero uno de los agentes le detuvo sin problemas. Agarrando sus hombros, estrujándolos contra sí.

-¿Tú eres Eren Jaeger?-formuló el "guardián" del muchacho, que, retorciéndose en sus enormes brazos cubiertos, intentaba escapar-Deja de hacer eso-pausó para ver la reacción del chico que, viendo así su situación, a regañadientes obedeció-¿Eres tú o no?

Gruñó un par de veces antes de rendirse totalmente a ellos.

-¡Sí! ¿¡Qué hacéis!? ¿¡Por qué estáis en mi casa!?-y, aunque volvió a sus espasmos infantiles, el enorme policía lo estampó contra la pared-¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Qué haces!?-pero ante sus protestas solo recibió unas esposas que enmanillaron sus manos juveniles-¿¡Pero qué de…!?-ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase. Él lo estrujó con mucha más fuerza, haciéndolo callar y obligándole a escuchar.

-Eren Jaeger. Quedas detenido por violación.

Después de que aquellas palabras se adentrasen en sus oídos, todo se volvió en un silencio perturbador.

 **[…]**

Auruo paseaba sus ojos por la sala mientras el dinero recibido era colocado cuidadosamente sobre la palma de su mano abierta. No percibiendo una mejor vista que los militares que salvaguardaban el lugar, los cristales tintados de negro y algún que otro conducto. De hierro u otro material del que se negaba a pensar el nombre.

-Y… ¡Cien!-anunció la repartidora, alegre-¡Cien billetes! Como prometimos…

El hombre vestido de cuero deslizó sus dedos un par de veces por los nombrados billetes. Sonriendo cínico a estos y no a su charlatana compradora que, a pesar de su ausencia de audición en sus palabras, continuaba hablando.

-… y, bueno… Después de todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros… ¡Es lo justo!

-Ya… ¡Ya!-incluso con este grito, la mujer siguió sonriendo-¡Bien! ¡Nosotros nos vamos!

-¡Adiós!

Auruo únicamente respondió con un pensamiento unitario que en solo su mirada adulta se veía.

 _¡Qué plasta de mujer!_

La mencionada aún seguía meneando sus manos en señal de despedida cuando, dulcemente y sin llamar la atención de nadie que no fueran los cubiertos guardias, susurró:

-Matadles-su rostro, siempre lleno de infantilismo, se revolvió en uno mucho más frío. Dirigiéndose hacia su preciado lugar de trabajo-. Sin hacer mucho ruido. Por favor.

-Sí, señora.

Incluso antes de que estos aceleraran el paso para cazar a sus presas, ella comenzó a silbar. Alegre, como siempre.

…

No se demoró demasiado en llegar hasta la sala donde Erwin, Mike y Levi la esperaban. Viendo con asombro todo lo que aquella joven causó en el poco rato que Hanji despachaba a sus queridos rateros.

-¡Oh! ¿¡Ya ha terminado!?-se quejó, fastidiada-¿¡Por qué no le habéis dicho que esperara!?

-No haber tardado tanto, imbécil-mencionó entonces su enigmático compañero, arrebatándole un gemido de furia que continuó en una larga discusión organizada solo por ella. Sus compañeros se encontraban demasiado encantados con la grotesca escena en la que cuerpos esparcidos, y sangre de estos mismos, se mezclaba con ella. De unos ojos tan inteligibles, demoniacos… gracias a su achicada pupila en uno de ellos. El único de ellos que los controlaba sin descanso.

 **1.2**

-Estos son los objetos personales que llevaba encima antes de ser encarcelado. ¿Puede verificar que todo esté bien?

Sin decir nada, el alemán apenas esperó tiempo para guardarse todo en los amplios bolsillos de su anorak. Solo entre sus dedos quedó una foto de él, con cinco años menos, y su padre, al cual dirigió una mueca de desprecio antes de desechar la foto en la misma bandeja.

-¿Esto no es suyo, señor Jaeger?

Nuevamente, un silencio despedazador como respuesta.

-Que tenga un buen día, señor Jaeger. Todo el cuerpo de policía lamenta el error que cometimos con usted. De verdad.

Ante tan amables palabras, él únicamente se vio en la obligación de responder de una manera.

-Qué os jodan-casi gritó, levantando su dedo medio.

…

Evidentemente, Eren no había violado a nadie. Y mucho menos a Mina Carolina. Persona a quién apalizó y quien sugestivamente le apuntaba como su agresor invisible.

El dedo acusatorio de la joven no se desquitaba fácilmente de su mente. Ni sus lágrimas falsas que intentaban cargarle el muerto. Ni siquiera sus palabras, con las que en un buen principio mintió y, finalmente, confesó.

Evidentemente, nadie había violado a Mina. Lo cierto era que, en secreto, había mantenido relaciones sexuales con un tipo mucho mayor que ella (a cambio de ciertos favores y caprichos). Su madre, una mujer bastante previsora, intuyó las mentiras de su hija y esta, en una mezcla de escape y venganza por los golpes que causó Eren en ella, vociferó una violación y acusó al muchacho de tal cargo.

Recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar en comisaria… Interrogatorios agotadores, gritos y palabras que lo acusaban de algo… Pensando él, que solo era la víctima.

De nuevo, era la víctima del mundo.

-¡Hey, Eren!-una extraña música sureña, junto a aquella voz tan conocida, fue acercándose al quinceañero esquivo. Que a pesar de ver el vehículo, rojo y brillante, a todo volumen, hiendo hacia él, no detuvo ningún movimiento-¡Eren!

Fingiendo una sonrisa, frunciendo su nariz de manera, ciertamente, bonita, el mencionado saludó.

-¡Hola!-respiró hondo. Pareció relajarse… Aunque fuera un segundo-¡Hannes!

…

Hannes no pudo esperar a enseñarle a Eren todas las habilidades de su nuevo automóvil, del que tanto presumía. Adelantó a varios coches en lo poco que llevaban de trayecto.

-No deberías conducir de esa manera…

-¿Y me lo dices tú-sonrió pícaro-que acabas de salir de comisaria?-buenas palabras para un simple borrachín que, al ver la poco tardía reacción del joven, no pudo evitar revolver su cabellera, amistoso-Yo también he pasado por eso. ¿Qué ha pasado?

 _No se lo cuentes. No se lo cuentes,_ su mentalidad le impidió reaccionar unos instantes, pero se vio incapaz, ante la larga e inacabable paciencia del hombre adulto. Que fumaba y le hacía aguantar aquel repugnante olor a humo.

-Me han detenido… por violación…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-inesperadamente, un peatón apareció delante las fauces de ambos que, si bien no por un milagro, hubiera concebido un accidente-¿¡C-Cómo que por violación!?

-Tranquilo…-Eren se acomodó mucho más de lo que estaba-. Era mentira. Era una mentirosa...-su mano fue remarcándose cada vez más en aquel su cinturón hasta que el adulto se dio cuenta. Dando otra calada al cigarrillo pre-fabricado por él, el cual expulsó sin reparos sobre el rostro del desanimado niño. Quien en un rebote le respondió.

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Por qué todo el mundo me toca las narices hoy!?

-Eren, ¿ocurre algo?

Sus ojos aguamarina se abrieron en un curioso parpadeo.

-No.

-¿Es por aque…?

Inmediatamente de entender su siguiente vocabulario desabrochó el cinturón negro que lo protegía.

-Para el coche, quiero bajar.

-Eren…

-¡Para, joder!

Como si Dios hubiese escuchado su llamada, un STOP apareció en el camino, obligando al vehículo a parar y a dejar al chico fuera de su alcance.

-¡Eren!-comenzó a gritar por su ventanilla abierta, habiendo entonces tirado a un lado el cigarro que tanto gustaba de fumar-¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡E- -diversos cláxones sonaron interminablemente por las calles. No podía detenerse allí. Tenía que continuar-¡Eren!-gritó una última vez antes de verle desaparecer tras una esquina.

 **[…]**

CLICK

 _-¡No!-se quejó la niñita, resistiéndose a los enormes brazos del hombre que intentaba sujetarla mientras otro preparaba una bien visible jeringuilla. La cual no tardó en inyectarle con más fuerza de la necesaria. Provocándole gritos y convulsiones entre ellos. Defendiéndose la pequeña con uñas, dientes y otros métodos por tal de salir libre en sentir la aguja sobre su brazo. Que eran incapaces de sacar debido al impacto sometido (sangraba) y por los movimientos tan bruscos que la paciente ocasionaba-¡No, no! ¡No, por favor! ¡Brief! ¡Brief!-el video, debido a su antigüedad, comenzó a fallar, dejando un hilillo de voz reproducirse en unas malas condiciones bajo una imagen en pausa-¡Brief, Brief, Brief! ¡No les dejes, Brief! ¡Parad, parad, parad, parad! ¡Me quema, me duele! ¡Queréis matarme, queréis matarme! ¡No les dejes! ¡No les dejes! ¡NO!-su voz de niña se profundizó hasta mezclarse con una mucho más gruesa, masculina… por un corto instante-¡Parad, parad! ¡No os acerquéis a mí! ¡No! ¡Me quema! ¡No, por favor! ¡BRIEF!-cuando esta comenzaba a recuperar un poco de visibilidad, se detuvo abruptamente_

-¡Dra. Zoe!-chilló de forma aguda la jovencita ayudante de Ackerman, venida especialmente de un centro siberiano-¿¡Cuantas veces-murmuró hasta alcanzar a su jefa, que comía, bebía y veía (como otras muchas veces) las grabaciones que se habían hecho durante el _proceso_ -tengo que decirle que no haga estas tonterías en horas de trabajo!?-sin mucho esfuerzo, arrancó de las manos de la científica sus bolsas de comida medio vacías, sus bebidas isotónicas… Para tirarlas a la única basura que allí residía, provocando una mueca inocente de parte de la mujer.

-Mala.

-¿¡Yo!? ¡Usted sí que es mala! ¡Dejando este importante cometido a un lado para revivir esas escenas que más de un millón de veces ha visto ya!-aunque su tono era irónico, era una afirmación-¿¡Mala yo!? ¡Y una porra!-a partir de ahí, continuos susurros arrolladores fue lo que se escuchó. Como no, dirigidos a Hanji que, enamorada, visualizaba a la pequeña niña del video, todavía en su encierro. Aunque ya no tan niña…

Un aire nostálgico la invadió entonces. Acariciando la pantalla que le mostraba lo que allí ocurría.

-Lastima lo de tu pelo, **Reader**.

La pequeña pelirroja se deslizó por su propio cuerpo para atender los murmullos de la demente. Que continuaba deslizando su dedo índice por la cabeza cubierta de un pelo completamente desastroso. Arrancado a la fuerza por el propio _proyecto_.

-Una verdadera lástima…

Petra Ral achicó sus ojos del color del topacio. Nuevamente contra Hanji Zoe.

…

La joven movía ligeramente sus labios de una manera anormalmente rápida. No dándose cuenta sus externos vigilantes e investigadores de lo que se encontraba diciendo. En especial, por sus propias distracciones o no poniendo en el acto un significado alguno.

-Eren…

Un suave sudor perló su piel **(color de piel)** ; uno de sus ojos permanecía totalmente cerrado.

Involuntariamente, las venas de su cuerpo se hincharon de manera descomunal, causando en ella respiraciones profundas que se fueron al instante.

Ella tenía miedo, pero Brief era el más fuerte de los dos.

Él tenía el control, y el miedo y el dolor quedaban en un segundo plano.

 **[…]**

Eren había decidido descansar de todo en el parque. Rodeado de niños alegres que una vez él fue. Correteando; siendo perseguidos por sus niñeras o madres, provocándole un recuerdo llano pero hermoso de la suya. Muerta años atrás.

Pero un respingo regresó con ese recuerdo: su padre, gritando su nombre, obligándole a dar su brazo.

-No-gruñó a si mismo antes de abandonar el lugar de fiesta y diversión infantil.

Negaba aquello como el que más. Pero la realidad se hacía evidente a medida que su caparazón adulto intentaba formarse y no podía por culpa del atosigamiento de su memoria. Esclava de Grisha Jaeger desde los diez años.

Aun así, el quinceañero continuó, pateando una lata, evitando la situación dentro de su mente. Incapaz de dejarse llevar y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos; todo.

 _No_

 **1.3**

Hannes había adquirido la tutela de Eren cuando este solo lucía once años y tenía los ojos en _shock_. Dejando bailar sus manos en el aire; buscando la ayuda que nadie le dio hasta que ya fue lo suficientemente tarde como para rehuir de lo que fue su _querido papá_.

No había vuelto a ver a Grisha Jaeger desde entonces.

Recordaba las sirenas que la policía hacia alertar al lugar entero. Recordaba, también, a los vecinos cuchichear mientras él correteaba entre los ciudadanos, sin comprender aun la causa de tanto revuelo; de la llamada que le desperezó a mitad de una noche oscura carente de Luna alguna.

Chillaba como el que más, pero Eren no lograba responder. Alzaba las manos a la vista de su boca rojiza por la sangre que escurría de ella.

Por favor, señor, cálmese…, susurró una mujer autoritaria, que envolvía al pequeño alrededor de una manta blanquecina a medida que el padre de la criatura, cabizbajo y desnudo a pesar de la pieza rectangular y arrugada que intentaba cubrirlo de sus impresionados amigos y no tan amigos, desaparecía bajo las luces de color.

…En un coche patrulla.

Desesperado por el errático comportamiento del joven durante el resto de su vida (rota, tanto como una cáscara de huevo), se negó a aparcar de buena forma, causando ciertos reproches y refunfuños.

No había tiempo que perder si las pesadillas y los recuerdos de aquella desgraciada noche iban en aumento.

 **[…]**

-Ha mejorado mucho.

-Sí. Progresos muy buenos y en tan poco tiempo-sonriente, Erwin verificó su estado de ánimo hacia Ackerman. Siempre de semblante aburrido inclusive su interés por la muchacha-… Sin duda es nuestra Estrella de Oriente.

Levi evitó suspirar.

-No soy precisamente un buen Rey Mago... Aún hay problemas en estas zonas-señaló piernas y genitales de una de las diapositivas frente a ellos-con el nuevo tratamiento.

-Se acostumbrará. Lo hizo una vez, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero le hemos aumentado la dosis sin saber todavía cómo iba a reaccionar. Y eso que ya falló en la primera prueba con el medicamento.

Smith comenzó a preocuparse y la alegría no pudo querer más que desaparecer para fruncir, iracunda.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Insinúo que creo que deberíamos parar-palmeó la mesita blanca donde apoyada se mantuvo su extremidad-. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder algo tan valioso como lo que hemos logrado. ¿Piensas tirar todo el tiempo trabajado por la borda por…?

-Quiero probar cosas nuevas-interrumpió-. El ser humano es curioso y esa niña implica todo lo que he soñado para investigar. ¡Es Dios encarnado!

Cuando el juego de miradas se puso de lo más interferente, Petra atravesó la entrada, rematando la simultaneidad en temor profundo de un susto cualquiera.

-¡Se-señores!-su nerviosismo no la dejó terminar.

…

Seguida por los dos hombres, Petra intentaba explicarles la situación junto a palabras tartamudas. Pero los gritos ya comenzaban a replicar en sus oídos blanquecinos.

-¿Son simples espasmos o…?-dijo Erwin, haciendo sombra a su acompañante, que no le importó pues nunca quiso llamar demasiado la atención.

-Y-y-y-yo… ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡Ti-ti-tienen que verlo!-agitaba desesperadamente su cabello anaranjado-¡Tienen que verlo!

Casi no le produjo falta anunciarlo. La puerta donde los chillidos se hacían fuertemente visibles estaba allí; cerrada.

La mujer sacó de su bata una llave plateada que solo unos pocos podían disfrutar.

El terror que clamaban esos sonidos no la dejaban continuar con su acción de dar paso a los científicos.

-Ábrela-ordenó Levi entonces, causando el último impulso que necesitaba Ral finalmente. Inconsciente apretó el instrumento contra la cerradura vacía y dio la vuelta de esta misma al sentirse sin salidas de poder escapar en lo que se había envuelto.

Jamás, ni siquiera en las ambiciosas centrales de Siberia, acaeció un espectáculo tal como el que **Reader** le ofrecía en el interior de la habitación; ahora abierta y que Ackerman y Smith no tardaron en echar a un lado para poder visionar lo que las cámaras continuaban captando.

La multitud de voces altas y desentonadas ahora se unieron en un solo dialogo de lo más entendible:

 _-¡No, por favor! ¡Brief, por favor! ¡No te acerques a mí!_

 _-¡Hazlo!_

 _-¡Brief! ¡No!_

 _-¡Hazlo, puta, hazlo!_

 _-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor, noooooo!_

 _-¡Hazlo!_

 _-¡Brief, me quema!_

 _-¡Hazlo!_

 _-¡No le dejen!_

 _-¡Hazlo, perra!_

 _-¡No, no le dejen!_

 _-¡Hazlo…!_

 _-¡Nooooooooooo!_

 _-¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!_

La sangre lograba salpicar el blanco iluminado de las paredes; las sabanas; el cuerpo de la menor que pedía ayuda a sus observadores en medio de un mar de objetos que volaban a su alrededor, a excepción de la cama donde _reposaba_.

Estos no conseguían moverse ante el acontecimiento que sucedía delante sus objetos de visión. Abiertos de par en par y prudentes de no adentrarse demasiado y perder un ojo con los instrumentos de dibujo y escritura que le habían dejado—allí—en su momento.

Las extremidades que Levi había señalado anteriormente como inestables se deslizaban arriba y abajo. La punta de los dedos rozaba la frente de la adolescente y seguidamente regresaban a su posición, hundiéndose en el colchón para dar paso a un movimiento totalmente diferente: la cadera, unida a sus piernas velludas, volaba medio metro y volvía a caer. Causando en ella dolores indescriptibles por la fuerza de la agresión; invisible.

 **Reader** pegó un puñetazo al aire cuando su cuerpo, entonces, la obligó a asentarse en cuclillas. Balanceándose de la misma forma que sus piernas lo habían hecho. Levantando sin querer el vestido que la cubría.

Un empujón la devolvió a la cama.

Los videntes únicamente lograron reaccionar al descubrir que de entre las mantas, profiriendo susurros de negación (ella), sujetó un objeto afilado, parecido a un trozo de metal y lo clavó en heridas de su tripa; continuando con su rostro, abriéndole la piel que separaba boca y mejilla—antecedentemente provocadas por la misma arma— y mostrar gran parte de su dentadura afilada.

-¡No!-Erwin clamó, como una niñita asustada. Sujetándola de inmediato junto a su compañero masculino-¡Busca ayuda, Petra! ¡Busca ayuda!

-¡No le dejéis, por favooor!-dijo la mutiladora, pataleando en contra.

Su voz se metamorfoseó en una gutural; masculina incluso.

-¡Que os jodan! ¡Que os jodan! ¡Ella no os importa! ¡ELLA NO OS IMPORTA!

En el momento que lograron reducirla de manera dolorosa con parecidas claves de judo, ambos sonidos, ying y yang, se entremezclaron en un decoroso _No_ , demandante a medida que aceleraba las puñaladas; esta vez en su torso y gimiendo al alzar la cabeza en consecuencia; escupiendo sangre entre palabras que no dejaron de ser—ni por un segundo—un hilillo de voz quemada por el llanto ya casi inexistente…

 **[…]**

A pesar de conocer que iba a pasar delante de aquel lugar, no se estuvo de caminar en su dirección, produciendo una media sonrisa cada vez que andaba dos pasos más cerca del cuchitril sin más atractivo que lo que había en su interior. Y ahora que lo tenía delante, quiso quedarse estático en el exterior, a tan solo pocos palmos de ir, girar el pomo y entrar; una ligera risa comenzaba a escapársele sin querer, causando su vergüenza ante la mirada de extrañez que los otros individuos del exterior lograban proferirle.

 _Mierda, se me escapa la risa floja…_

Aun no hizo nada para enmendar la acción inconsciente, salvaguardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negruzca como el carbón, para esta vez sí, entrar en _DiMagico_ [mal escrito en el letrero de poca luz] y ver a Jean Kirschtein escaquearse de su trabajo; con más razón para ir con él a un costado.

 _Ha sido un día de mierda…_. Y no le faltaba razón al rendirse por ello en una pelea nuevamente (llevaban sin hablarse dos semanas), deseando calmar los nervios y la histeria provocadas con la boca del otro. Que de seguro—¡estaba más que seguro!—tampoco lo rechazaría…

 **.**

 **.**

 **[…]**

Erwin acariciaba su cabello enmarañado; lo único que había logrado esquivar los litros de sangre obscura que ahora cubrían su cuerpo desnudo, encima la camilla más cómoda que habían podido encontrar allí.

Hanji, en contra, berreaba y lloriqueaba al otro lado de la sala, produciendo vocablos inteligibles que solo las lágrimas lograban ataponar…

La niña había muerto. Su corazón no latía; años de investigación al garete…

El varón frente al cadáver regresó a revisarla de arriba abajo: era como si hubiera reventado por dentro, no evitando una masacre por parte del conocido Brief (o sí, todos conocían a Brief…) que, simplemente, aceleró el proceso de aniquilación en el sujeto.

Todavía aún tenía la boca abierta, como si intentara—de algún modo—pedir ayuda de aquello que probablemente no se habría podido evitar…

Erwin creyó oportuno cubrirla con una sábana blanquecina que yacía a su espalda, ignorando el hecho—en un principio—de que debía dejarla allí para ser trasladada al mismo lugar donde habían acabado los anteriores. Pero volvió a mirarla, y esta vez sí que rompió en llanto derrumbándose porque todo lo que había sacrificado, había sido en vano. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la extremidad de la joven apretó convulsivamente su garganta, hundiéndole la llamada _nuez_ en el mismo sitio, y alzándose sin extraer lo que ocultaba su visión; cayendo el único y verdadero cadáver que había en el cuarto. Y levantándose ella, buscando una salida hasta _él_.

 **1.4**

El adolescente hizo chocar a su acompañante en la pared del vestíbulo, sobándole bajo la camisa hasta llegar hasta lo más alto de su espalda, rozando con la yema cada trozo de su irresistible (pero algo torcida) columna vertebral y así palpar la nuca de cabellos castaños.

-Joder-suspiró él, haciéndose el interesante al intentar que Jean no llegara a su lengua… pero fue imposible-… Ya podrías-jadeaba, sonriendo-… Haberme llevado a un lugar donde medio mundo iba a verme desnudo…

Kirschtein, entonces, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero pocas miradas reparaban en ellos cuando la orgía estaba en marcha; intercambiándose vestuarios de femeninos a masculinos, y mil manos rozaban cuerpos entre sí.

-Ni nos verán…

-Pero es incómodo…

-Aguafiestas-suspiró en un hueco corporal que le ofreció Eren, voluntario a darle placer que él también necesitaba.

-Tonto del culo-respondió rápidamente, lanzándole al suelo para subírsele encima y disfrutar de las vistas ajenas-. Los tontos como tú están mejor así…

-¿Desde cuando eres el que manda?

-Hoy quiero…

-Bueno…

No se iba a negar. No hoy en el que Eren había venido con aquellos ojos demacrados y se había dejado caer en uno de los taburetes de madera barata hasta casi romperlo por torpeza… No eran pareja, ni nada por el estilo, él tenía novia, pero vivía lejos y no era precisamente un hombre de esperas largas… Eren no fue un blanco planeado. De hecho, ni siquiera se llevaban bien como amigos; pero la cosa era esta: a Eren Jaeger no le gustaban—de ninguna manera—ningún tipo de mujer existente, y él estaba aburrido de no sentir el sexo en carne y hueso.

Ni él escuchaba sus problemas, ni el otro los suyos… Aun sabiendo que Eren tenía más de uno; ¡todo el mundo lo sabía (es decir, ¿quién no…?) y hablaba del caso de aquel hombre—Grisha Jaeger—que _vete a saber_ que le hizo a su hijo el día que este cumplía poco de once años! ¡Había salido en todos los periódicos!

Él especulaba (porque lo había visto en otras ocasiones y diversos de los personajes que se presentaban aquí para unirse corporalmente a desconocidos) que eran abusos.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

El varón de ojos verdes le distrajo de sus pensamientos, regresándole a una realidad que no le disgustaba y al tiempo se adhirió, besándole en los labios.

 _Qué más da lo que ocurriese… A nadie le importa…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió tal y como entró, encogido sobre sí mismo, espolvoreado de un sudor frío que le erizaba el pelo escurrido en sus brazos, aun sin una sonrisa que expresara mejora.

Había notado aquella característica tan de Jean que le había desalentado en su momento. Aquella mirada que indicaba la verdadera condición de porqué estaban juntos, y la pena que él solía darle… Bueno, a su manera era lógico. No tenía familia en la que respaldarse, su tutor—aunque no le odiara—era más bien un borracho empedernido que se gastaba el dinero en utensilios que después caían en el olvido o el chatarrero, no cogiendo las llamadas que en ocasiones tenía que haber cogido; y por no hablar de su socialidad, nula, en la que comía solo, no iba a las clases que decía ir y era castigado con continuidad por un director que no era fuerte decir, le detestaba.

No hay más que alguien así pudiera hacer sentir al resto... Eso le hacía sentir pena de sí mismo mientras trotaba vagamente por las calles de casi obscura luz—pronto llegaría la tarde—en las que escupía, solo para sentir satisfacción…

De pronto, un varón surgió de entre los callejones más recónditos, asustándolo aun no haciéndolo retroceder por la poca intimidación que este le profirió; en realidad, parecía asustado…

Jadeaba, repitiendo vocales similares en lenguas descoordinadas hasta agarrársele a los hombros—a pesar de sus quejas—, a continuación, cayendo al piso; desmayado y dando a Eren la ojeada que le faltaba para encajar piezas en la situación; situación que le hizo alarmarse: podía ver gran parte de la columna sobresaliente en el decrépito que aún se movía en el lugar, gimiendo vivo inclusive si diversos trozos de carne le eran faltados para poder mantenerse en ese estado.

Hipnotizado (horrorizado) por el espectáculo que se le ofrecía, no tardó en seguir el rastro de sangre hasta los pies de la joven frente a él. Ensangrentada de arriba abajo—como si la sangre fuese su segunda piel—y con visible herida al costado del carrillo, pudiéndose observar una plena dentadura de tiburón blanco al muchacho asustadizo.

Ambos intercambiaban miradas, sin decir palabras instantes antes de que ella, profiriese las que abrirían paso a su desmayo; venido de repente, como si un gas tóxico los envolviese a los dos en un aura oscura del que él pensaba que no saldría jamás…

-Eren-sonrió-, _soy yo_. He vuelto… Y ahora estaremos juntos para siempre…

 **Pocas personas saben que ocurrió el día que Grisha Jaeger fue detenido por la policía.**

 **Eren no había sido violado… Más bien, era la única conexión que ella tenía fuera para resurgir…**

 **Su otra mitad de quimera….**

 **-Y ahora la quimera iba a formarse en su plenitud-**

" **-Los monstruos también tienen derecho a reproducirse, ¿no? Más si es con el ser amado…"**


End file.
